Sherman, Texas
Sherman is a city in and the county seat of Grayson County, Texas. The population of the city is 38,521. It is one of two principal cities of the Texoma region, the other being Wichita Falls, and is a popular contest and showcase city. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 63.24% White (24,360) 20.72% Hispanic or Latino (7,981) 11.00% Black or African American (4,237) 5.04% Other (1,943) 15.3% (5,893) of Sherman residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sherman has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 19 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.83 murders a year. Pokemon See the Grayson County page for more info. Fun facts * During and after the Civil War, north Texas outlaw bands led by Jesse James and William Quantrill were seen in Sherman. Years later, James spent at least part of his honeymoon in Sherman, where he was photographed on horseback. * Education developed in north Texas during this time. The Sherman Male and Female High School started accepting students during 1866, under the patronage of the North Texas Methodist Conference. It was one of three private schools in Sherman at the time. This school operated under several names (North Texas Female College and Conservatory of Music beginning in 1892 and Kidd-Key College and Conservatory beginning in 1919) until 1935. It gradually lost Methodist support, after the opening of Southern Methodist University in 1915 in Dallas. In 1876, Austin College, the oldest continuously operating college in Texas, relocated from Huntsville to Sherman. Sherman Female Institute, later known as Mary Nash College, opened in 1877 under sponsorship of the Baptist Church. It continued operation until 1901 when the campus was sold to Kidd-Key College. Carr–Burdette College, a women's college affiliated with the Disciples of Christ, operated there from 1894 to 1929. Jews have had a long history in Sherman, too, settling in the area and meeting for the High Holidays by 1873. * During the Sherman Riot of May 9, 1930, Sherman's elegant 1876 courthouse was burned down by arson during the trial of an African American man, George Hughes. During the riot, Hughes was locked in the vault at the courthouse and died in the fire; fire hoses were cut. After rioters retrieved Hughes' body from the vault, it was dragged behind a car, hanged, and set afire. The black business section was destroyed. Texas Ranger Frank Hamer was in Sherman during this riot and reported the situation to Texas Governor Dan Moody. Governor Moody sent National Guard troops to Sherman on May 9 and more on May 10 to control the situation. Fourteen men were later indicted. Two were convicted, of arson and rioting. * In 1901 the first electric "Interurban" railway in Texas, the Denison and Sherman Railway, was completed between Sherman and Denison. The Texas Traction Company completed a 65-mile (105 km) interurban between Sherman and Dallas in 1908, and it purchased the Denison and Sherman Railway in 1911. Through the connections in Dallas and Denison, it was possible to travel to the Texas destinations of Terrell, Corsicana, Waco, Fort Worth, Cleburne, and Denton, as well as to Durant, Oklahoma, by interurban railways. One popular destination on the Interurban between Sherman and Denison was Wood Lake Park, a private amusement park at the time. By 1948, all interurban rail service in Texas had been discontinued. * Austin College, a private, Presbyterian, liberal arts college, relocated to Sherman in 1876. Founded in 1849, it is the oldest college or university in Texas operating under its original charter. Grayson College, a community college based in neighboring Denison, operates a branch campus in Sherman. * Sherman has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Stone Creek Golf Club, Midway Mall, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Walmart, Nintendo World, plenty of fast food, some hotels, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Sherman Town Center and a few other shopping centers, Albertsons, Kroger, Goodwill, Sam's Club, Home Depot, Academy Sports + Outdoors, some chain restaurants, Lowe's, a few sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Solstice Apparel, Preston Club Golf Course, an electric mills to the southwest of Sherman, a municipal airport, some auto parts places and car dealerships, and a few other things. * TV affiliates based out of Sherman and serving the Texoma region include KXII 12 (CBS), 12.3 (FOX) and 12.4 (Ion). Category:Texas Cities